


Достойное сопротивление

by Turoldus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Genderbending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turoldus/pseuds/Turoldus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Райан спокоен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достойное сопротивление

Райан говорит: всё в порядке.  
Райан повторяет это уже в сотый раз, и ему начинает казаться, что он пытается успокоить не Ричарда, а себя.

Райан спокоен. У Райана есть власть — над лагерем, над сотнями легионеров, над мечом у него в руке, — и он удерживает её, даже балансируя на лезвии клинка.  
Но у Ричарда тоже есть власть — над Райаном; и эта власть необъяснимо глубже и крепче.

Ричард называет её привязанностью.  
Райан считает её помешательством.

А Ричард считает, что секс в храме Юпитера способствует творческой активности. Поэтому они занимаются любовью — или грязно трахаются? — прямо на мраморном полу под алтарём, и Райану плевать, убьёт ли за это их молнией или нет.

Всё в порядке, — повторяет он. — Всё нормально.

Райан спокоен. Подле Райана верный меч, и если что пойдёт не так — он сможет отсечь Ричарду, подлому греку, чужаку, вечному врагу, голову. Но власть над рукой, сжимающей меч, в руках у Ричарда, и Райан бы скорее убил себя.

— Будь ты колдуном, я бы тебя сжёг, — шепчет он.

— Будь я колдуном, — говорит — или Райану кажется? — Ричард ему в губы, — ты бы сгорел вместе со мной.

Райан спокоен.  
Райан думает: как же хорошо, что я не ди Анджело.


End file.
